


To the Victor

by Anonymous



Series: Winter At Kaer Morhen - SASA & Related Works [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Worship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Potential Hypothermia, Short, Uhhhhh neglect of personal care due to thirst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The best part of going up the mountain for winter, Eskel thought, was being the first to arrive.It was a long hard climb up to the keep, and the passes tended to clear enough for travel once every ten days.Which meant whoever reached the top first, got ten days alone with Vesemir.
Relationships: Eskel/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: Winter At Kaer Morhen - SASA & Related Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaermorons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/gifts).



The best part of going up the mountain for winter, Eskel thought, was being the first to arrive.

It was a long hard climb up to the keep, and the passes tended to clear enough for travel once every ten days.

Which meant whoever reached the top first, got ten days alone with Vesemir.

But there was a trick to it. You had to arrive after the third snow of the season had fallen, and before the thick of winter meant that you’d missed your chance entirely.

Lambert had waited too long once out of stubborn pride, and that spring Eskel hadn’t heard the end of it.

It was better, really, to time it carefully and risk being second, than to arrive last.

Eskel’s timing was good, and as he was the only one with 3 years of practice consistently returning, he was fairly certain of the welcome he’d receive.

Vesemir sat comfortably in his chair at the head of the table with knees spread wide on either side of Eskel's shoulders. Eskel let himself enjoy the warm glow of an uncomplicated victory. It was good to be home, he thought, with Vesemir’s hard cock comfortably settled between his lips. Not quite nudging the back of his throat, but soon enough. He let himself drift, hair still damp from the falling snow outside, pack forgotten in the courtyard.

His feet were soaked through as well, cold and numb, but all of that could be dismissed. He had plenty of time to see to his own comfort after.

Vesemir’s hand carded slowly through his hair, the man seated above him making the softest, most approving sigh. "Good lad. Welcome home."

It warmed Eskel deeper than any fire could.

He was home. He had the privilege of being first, after three long seasons.

Eskel closed his eyes in reverence, and drifted, content.


End file.
